


Diary of a Woebegone Idiot

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Mycroft x gn!readerReader falls for a certain Holmes brother. Diary entries.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Diary of a Woebegone Idiot

Mon, 4th:  
Was accepted at my new job and am starting tomorrow!

Tues, 5th:  
Saw the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on enter the same building as me today. Spent the rest of the day trying to spot him again to see at which department he works.

Fri, 8th:  
I've been trying to arrive at work at different intervals to see if I could spot when he comes in. So far, no luck. 

Mon, 11th:  
Made a new friend at work today. They are just as much as a dreamer as I am. We couldnt stop talking about building communities in space and which personalities would like which planet's setup. Their name is Skye.

Wed, 13th:  
At this point, I'm hoping he wasn't a visitor. Imagine never being able to 'bump into' him by 'accident' and have my fanfiction dream moment. 

Fri, 15th:  
He came in again! I managed to nudge my new work friend and casually asked who that was and he definitely works here! What a mouthful of a name though. Could only remember his surname: Holmes. 

Tues, 19th:  
The job is going well, no problems. Most of my spare time I spend day dreaming of Holmes. He's quite tall and I'm... average height. I'm sure I could definitely use that to my advantage though.

Thurs, 21st:  
Just took a shit. Effervescent. 

Fri, 22nd:  
Ermahgerd... Holmes has fire for hair. It's the most gorgeous thing ever! He was wearing his trademark coat and suit, but I swear, he looked like a knight right there.

Mon, 25th:  
WE HAD OUR MOMENT... and I blew it. The accidental bump happened, accidentally. For real accidentally. I'm not even joking. 

So, my dumb arse decided to capitalise on it while trying to seem aloof as well as interested. Yeah... Mento ewness innit luv.

I ASKED HIM "You come here often?" And ofc he would reply "Well considering I work here, yes" with the most beautiful fucking VOICE. 

How was I supposed to recover? H O W? So of course I did the only thing I could, shot him some finger guns and made for the exit!

I'm DOOMED

Thurs, 28th:  
Had a great day work wise, my boss loved my pitch today and I think I'm building more rapport with everyone. 

Fri, 29th:  
I need a hobby or something to focus on. My brain keeps replaying the way Holmes moves. Of course, I now avoid him like the plague.

Tues, 2nd:  
There was an earthquake today and the whole building felt like it wobbled. Everyone ended up going to the basement floor and I saw him again. 

And of course, I couldn't resist when I finally managed to move closer to him. "You come here often?" Man looked so prim, I nearly laughed. The sniff I got in reply was better than I could hope for and he definitely didn't look annoyed at me.

I have no idea why he had a mostly large berth around him, but it worked out well for me. 

Thurs, 4th:  
I made another 2 friends at work. Different department. Myself and one of them, Dutch, went out for lunch because the whole atmosphere felt stuffy at work today. We found an amazing new coffee shop. It has the most delicious scones.

Mon, 8th:  
Took Skye to the new coffee shop today and of course it was the day that Holmes would be there as well. Turns out we both like carrot cake. I swear I didn't stare, I just happened to look over the same moment the waiter gave him his slice. And the same moment he took his first bite... and the moment he finished said slice and dabbed his face with his napkin. Fuck.

Wed, 10th:  
At this rate all my new friends will know about my mini obsession with a certain redhead, because whenever I manage to catch a glimpse of him, everything else I'm busy with stops. Thank goodness the bosses dont check up on us regularly.

Mon, 15th:  
HOLY PATTY CAKE, I did it! Saw Holmes in the coffee shop again and decided to give them my number. I mean, he probably wont call me, but I did it and I'm proud of myself! 

Amongst my blabbering on about what I liked about him and how cute he looks and giving him my number, I'm very sure the avoid like a plague will have to happen again though. There's no way in hell he'd ever like me back, but I'm grateful he didnt just throw the paper back in my face.

Friday, 19th:  
I met the most uncanny man today at the coffee shop. He seemed to be very fixated on Holmes and asking me all sorts of questions. If he is a spy, he's not a very subtle one.

Although neither am I as when he asked me about my job, I was so into deflection that I asked what is a job? 

I know I'm supposed to play dumb, but not THAT dumb!

Tues, 23rd:  
I have hyperventilated so much that I'm numb right now. I got the phone call from Holmes. HE'S INTERESTED IN A DATE. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Sat, 27th:  
Holmes' driver picked us up for the date. Apparently it was ridiculous to waste my fuel when the driver was right there. I'm starting to wonder how high up this man actually is.

Anyway, I finally figured out what his name is. Mycroft. It's such a lovely name and fits him so well. 

We went to an Italian restaurant and I think it went very well! 

Mon, 1st:  
Turns out the bad (bad at it) spy was none other than Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft's younger brother. I saw a photo of him on the front page. The man is a detective? 

Thurs, 4th:  
Well, we were all held hostage today. That was new. DCI Lestrade, Dr Watson, Sherlock and Mycroft outwitted them though. 

Not gonna lie, I was paying more attention to Mycroft than the actual kidnappers. They had guns, he has a stare that could melt vibranium.

Sun, 7th:  
Mycroft called me up for a 'calm night in'. Netflix and chill anyone ;)

Mon, 8th:  
Update from last night-  
There was no chill. But hell if his walls dont feel GREAT.


End file.
